Nappa
}} Nappa ist einer von wenigen Saiyajin, die die Vernichtung ihres Heimatplaneten überlebten. Nappas Geschichte Ankunft auf der Erde Er landet zusammen mit seinem Kumpane in einer Stadt, die er direkt mit seiner stärksten Kampftechnik dem Erdboden gleichmacht. Er tut dies, um „Hallo" zu sagen. Anschließend machen sie mit ihren Scoutern starke Gegner ausfindig. Die jenigen, die sie erfassen sind Son Gohan und Piccolo, der den Kleinen in den vergangenen 11 Monaten trainiert hat. Als sie eintreffen ist bereits eine weitere (wie sie sagen „starke") Energie eingetroffen. Kuririn hat die bedrohlichen Energien gespürt und ist den beiden zu Hilfe gekommen. Vegeta kommt auf die Idee den Saibaiman den Vortritt zu lassen, um die Erdlinge zu testen und ein bisschen Spaß zu haben. Nappa pflanzt also die sechs Samen aus denen in kurzer Zeit sechs eklige grüne Monster entstehen. Gerade als Vegeta den Angriffsbefehl erteilt hat, erscheinen drei weitere Freunde: Tenshinhan und Chao Zu und anschließend Yamucha. Sie sind gekommen, um beim Kampf gegen die Sayajins mitzuwirken. Vegeta lässt die Saibaiman nun ein Turnier mit den Erdlingen austragen, da beide zu sechst sind. Kampf gegen die Saibaiman Tenshinhan erklärt sich direkt bereit den ersten zu besiegen. Er verpasst ihm ein paar Schläge und sein Gegener liegt am Boden. Siegesgewiss dreht er ihm den Rücken zu, doch als der Pflanzenmann aufstehen will, wird er von Vegeta eliminiert. Den zweiten übernimmt Yamucha, da er Kuririn zu seinem Schutz zurückhält. Auch er hat keine großen Probleme mit dem Pflanzenmann, der nach seinem Kamehame-Ha regungslos da liegt. Er ist allerdings noch nicht erledigt und greift Yamucha an. Er hält ihn fest und sprengt sich in die Luft. Yamucha hat diese Attacke nicht überlebt. Anschließend befasst sich Kuririn mit den übrigen vier. Er setzt eine sehr mächtige Attacke ein, die die Sayajin und drei der vier Saibaiman trifft. Die Saibaiman sind erledigt. Der letzte versucht Son Gohan anzugreifen, wird aber von Piccolo aufgehalten und getötet. Die Sayajin sind zum Entsetzen Kuririns völlig unversehrt. Nappa greift an Zwei weitere Todesopfer Als nun alle Saibaiman beseitigt sind, bereitet sich Nappa auf den Kampf vor. Sein erstes Ziel ist Tenshinhan, der rechtzeitig in eine Verteidigungsposition geht. Jedoch - zum Entsetzen aller - kann er den gegnerischen Angriff nicht annähernd abblocken. Nappa schlägt zu und Tenshinhan verliert seinen Arm, schafft es aber dem zweiten Angriff auszuweichen. Anschließend befördert ihn Nappa mit einem schmerzhaften Tritt zurück auf den Erdboden. Kuririn möchte eingreifen, da Tenshinhan offensichtlich nicht den Hauch einer Chance hat. Nappa blockiert diesen Versuch mit einer Attacke, die einen riesigen Krater hinterlässt. Nach der Explosion stellt Kuririn fest, dass Chao Zu verschwunden ist und Tenshinhan macht sich sofort große Sorgen um ihn, weil er befürchtet, dass er bei der Explosion gestorben ist. Plötzlich taucht er wieder auf und klammert sich an Nappas Rücken. Er verrät Tenshinhan telepatisch, dass er sich selbst in die Luft sprengen will, um Nappa zu besiegen. Tenshinhan will es ihm ausreden, aber Chao Zu ist entschlossen. Ein Lichtblitz, eine Explosion, die Kämpfer wähnen den Kampf für gewonnen doch als die Rauchwolke verzogen ist, kommt ein unverletzter Nappa zum Vorschein. Tenshinhan ist am Boden zerstört, da Chao Zu bereits einmal wiederbelebt worden ist und daher nun für immer tot bleiben muss. Er möchte ihn nicht allein lassen und wählt als seinen letzten Trumpf seine Kiku Hō mit der er ihn rächen und Gesellschaft leisten will. Doch bevor es dazu kommt greifen Piccolo und Kuririn an, als Nappa gerade ungedeckt ist. Der Plan scheitert jedoch an Son Gohans Angst, deswegen müssen Piccolo und Kuririn feuern, verfehlen aber ihr Ziel. Anschließend trifft der Schlag Tenshinhans, der sein Leben kostet. Nappa ist nun erstmals gezeichnet: sein Panzeranzug ist stark beschädigt. Er allerdings macht nicht den Eindruck als hätte er Schmerzen. Mut der Verzweifelung Da Kuririn nun zum wiederholten Male den Namen Son Gokus in einem Schrei der Verzweiflung erwähnt, stoppt Vegeta Nappa bei dessen Versuch die drei verbliebenen Kämpfer nun auch noch zu beseitigen. Er fragt warum sie all ihre Hoffnung auf diesen Son Goku lehnen, den er nun als Kakarott identifiziert. Da Kuririn fest davon überzeugt ist, dass er viel stärker geworden ist, entscheidet sich Vegeta zu warten. Er gibt Son Goku drei Stunden Zeit hier zu erscheinen, doch es geschieht rein gar nichts. Nach den drei Stunden macht sich Nappa erneut fertig. Piccolo hat die Zeit aber auch sinnvoll genutzt und einen Plan erarbeitet. Kuririn soll Nappas Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen damit Piccolo es schaffen kann sich seinen Schwanz zu schnappen. Son Gohan hat die Aufgabe ihn zu rammen und schwört das er es diesmal nicht vergeigt. In diesem Moment spürt Gott die Anwesenheit Son Gokus und Meister Kaio ist erstaunt über die Geschwindigkeit, die Son Goku an den Tag gelegt hat. Gott teleportiert Son Goku ins Diesseits und dieser macht sich auf den Weg seinen Freunden zu helfen. Ausgerüstet mit zwei magischen Bohnen von Karin, von denen er eine sofort verwendet, um wieder zu Kräften zu kommen, ist er gewappnet es mit den Sayajins aufzunehmen. Wieder beim Kampfgeschehen: Kuririn leitet den Plan Piccolos ein und sowie Piccolo Nappas Schwanz erwischt hat, will Son Gohan ihn rammen. Doch auch dieser Plan scheitert. Vegeta verrät, dass sie selbstverständlich an ihren Schwachstellen arbeiten. Nappa schlägt Piccolo bewusstlos und Son Gohan hält entsetzt inne. Dadurch ist er für den nächsten Angriff Nappas die perfkte Zielscheibe. Zwei Schläge des erbamungslosen Sayajin scheinen Son Gohan völlig zu erledigen, aber er kann sogar wieder aufstehen. Den nächsten Angriff kann Kuririn verhindern, indem er ihn überraschend attackiert. Nach einem weiteren Angriff sowie Ausweichmanöver Kuririns begiebt er sich in eine entfernte Position, um seinen mächtigen Kienzan zu verwenden. Nappa nimmt die Sache auf die leichte Schulter und kann gerade noch ausweichen, da Vegeta ihn warnt. Dieser Angriff hätte ihn gewiss töten können, aber er hat lediglich seine Wange gestreift. Als Rache für den Blutverlust feuert er eine Energiekugel auf Kuririn ab, der er ausweichen kann. Von der Explosion wird er aber voll erwischt. Er soll nun entgültig dran glauben, doch Piccolo ist wieder wach und attackiert Nappa von hinten. In diesem Moment spüren die Freunde, dass Son Goku auf dem Weg hierher ist. Son Goku ist nah Irritiert wagt Vegeta einen Blick auf seinen Scouter und stellt fest, dass eine Kampfkraft von 5000 auf dem Weg zu ihnen ist. Er und sein Kumpane sind schockiert und Vegeta entscheidet, dass Nappa alle töten soll. Es sei zu riskant es mit ihnen und Kakarott aufzunehmen. Son Gohan sagt plötzlich Piccolo solle sich zum Schutz der Dragon Balls retten und er würde die Sayajins in Schach halten bis sein Vater eintrifft. Piccolo traut ihm das nicht zu, jedoch ist er sehr überrascht als Son Gohan Nappa mit einem Tritt zu Boden schleudert. Er will sich rächen und bereitet einen Blitz vor. Son Gohan ist zu ängstlich auszuweichen, deswegen stellt Piccolo sich zwischen ihn und die Angriffswelle. Der Angriff ist zu mächhtig und Piccolo stürzt zu Boden. Er scherzt, da er als „Oberteufel" einen Jungen rettet, bedankt sich bei Son Gohan, der als erster Mensch überhaupt nett zu ihm war und stirbt. Son Gohans Zorn lässt seine Kampfkraft auf 2800 steigen und greift mit dem Masenko an, den Nappa parieren kann, allerdings tut seine Hand sogar „fast weh". Son Gohan ist erschöpft und Nappa geht zum Gegenangriff über. Auch Kuririn liegt regungslos am Boden, es scheint also, um ihn geschehen zu sein. Als Nappa gerade zutreten will, stellt er fest das Son Gohan verschwunden ist. Kintoun hat ihn gerettet. Son Goku greift ein Son Goku ist also endllich angekommen, er sieht sich um und stellt fest, dass Piccolo Tenshinhan Chao Zu und Yamucha getötet wurden. Nappa erzählt ihm außerdem von einem „Zwerg" den er auch erledigt hätte. Während dieser Zeit staut sich in ihm immer mehr Wut an, die Vegetas Scouter als einen Kraftanstieg identifiziert. Als Nappa den Kampf beginnen will ist Son Goku plötzlich verschwunden, er geht zu seinem Sohn und Kuririn, um ihnen die Magische Bohne zu geben. Er sagt die beiden sollen sich nun in Sicherheit bringen, jedoch wollen sie zunächst dabei sein, da sie sich Sorgen machen selbst er könne diese Gegner nicht ohne Hilfe besiegen. Als Kuririn allerdings merkt was in Son Goku vorgeht sieht er ein, dass sie sich nicht einmischen sollten. Son Goku ist so wütend wie niemals zuvor. Schließlich bereitet er sich auf den Kampf vor und der Scouter zeigt eine Kraft von „über 8000" an. Nappa scheitert Nappa ist von dieser Kraft zunächst schockiert, greift in seinem falschen Stolz allerdings trotzdem an, woraufhin Son Goku ihn im Nu von hinten kontert. Der nächste Angrffsversuch scheitert erneut an Son Goku Geschwindigkeit. Anschließend provoziert er Nappa, worauf er seine Deckung vernachlässigt, um ihm zwei schmerzhafte Schläge zu versetzen. Er versucht es mit einem Blitzangriff, der an Meister Kaios Spezial-Kampfanzug allerdings wirkungslos verpufft. Zwei weitere Schläg Son Gokus die wie die vorigen jeweils einem verstorbenen gewidmet sind, verletzen Nappa und provoizieren ihn extrem. Nachdem Vegeta ihm einschärft er solle einen kühlen Kopf bewahren, attackiert er mit seiner ... Son Goku schafft es aber der Explosion zu entkommen. In luftiger Höhe gibt es einen Schlagabtausch und anschließend feuert Nappa einen mächtigen Energiestrahl mit seinem Mund ab. Son Goku sieht sich gezwungen diesen mit dem Kamehame-Ha zu kontern, was dafür spricht, dass diese Technik gewalltig stark sein muss. Als er vom Kamehame Ha gezeichnet ist, greift Vegeta ein und sagt er könne ihn nicht besiegen. Nappa sieht ein, dass er sich zurüchziehen muss und möchte zum Abschluss ledigich noch Son Gohan und Kuririn, die wegen dem feselndem Kampf es bisher noch nicht geschafft haben sich in Sicherheit zu bringen. Son Goku sieht nur einen Weg die beiden zu retten. So wendet er eine neue Technik, die er bei Meister Kaio gelernt hat, an: die Kai-Ō Ken. Der enorme Geschwindigkeitsschub ermöglicht es ihm Nappa einzuholen und eine schmerzhafte Rammattacke auszuführen, die ihn zu Boden schleudert, aber Son Goku ist sogar schnell genug ihn zu überholen und ihn mit gestreckter Hand abzufangen. Er wirft ihn vor Vegetas Füße und sagt er solle seinen Kumpel schnappen und verschwinden. Nappa ist schwer verletzt und bittet Vegeta um Hilfe, dieser nimmt seine Hand. Nappa dankt seinem „Freund", der ihn darafhin in den Himmel schleudert und einen venichtenden Energiestahl abfeuert. Dieser ist stark genug den Sayajin völlig zu pulverisieren und Son Goku musste sogar eingreifen, sonst wären er, sein Sohn und Kuririn unter Umständen auch von der Attacke betroffen gewesen. Seine Fähigkeiten und Schwächen * Fliegen Referenzen Kategorie:Saiyajin